doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Bono
) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor/ Traductor/ adaptador para doblaje |nacionalidad = Argentino |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = Principios de 2012 |twitter = AleGBono }} Oswaldo.png|Oswaldo (Joel Vieira) en Oswaldo. Cricket Green Transparent pic by Undertale&ParappaFan.png|Grillo Green en Los vecinos Green. Leon Lau (JP).png|Leon Lau en Juushinki Pandora. Ruberiot.png|Ruberiot en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos Índice-1.jpg|Jared en The Walking Dead. Henry-1.png|Henry Mills / El Autor en Once Upon a Time (Temp. 6 - 7). 100245320124.png|ST. Mark en Ink Master. Directador.png|Directador en Yo-Kai Watch. 5a7eb75aa5fc1d0e04b190513c27777dcef6cccc hq.jpg|Rubeus J también en Yo-Kai Watch. Jocelyn BB.png|Jocelyn en Hamburguesas Bob (Temp. 5 - Presente). Riza_2.jpg|Riza en Rock the Kasbah: Descubriendo una estrella. ChickenJoe_SU2.png|Pepe, el pollo en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. Alejandro Bono es un actor de doblaje y locutor comercial argentino, que además funge como traductor y adaptador. Se inició a principios del año 2012. Filmografía Telenovelas * Duele amar - Chandu * Esposa joven - Ali Kirman (Gökhan Şahin) / Baho (Mehmet Emin Kadıhan) * Descendientes del Sol - Yoo Sin-Jin * My Runway - Jae-Beom Park * Saras & Kumud - Mahesh * Máscaras - Edu Sotero (Dado Dolabella) * Dulces sueños de la niñez - Mintu * Buddha - Channa (versión argentina) * Rebelde Rio! - Tomás (Chay Suede) * Cautiva (telenovela) - voces adicionales * White Nights - voces adicionales * No me olvides (telenovela) - Dave * Pecado mortal - Ramiro (Marcos Pitombo) * Tumhari Paakhi - Sandeep Series de televisión * Llámame Bruna - Diego (Diyo Coêlho) (2018) * Contraparte - Marcel (Karim Saleh) (2018) * Outlander - Roger Wakefield (Richard Rankin) (2017) * Krypton - Kem (Rasmus Hardikero) * (Des)Encuentros - Lucas * Buenas noticias - Justin * Star Falls - Phoenix * Impuros - Afonso * La Trêve - Kevin * Carter - Vijay * El Alcalde - Jermaine * Once Upon a Time - Henry Mills (Andrew J. West) * Search Party (serie de TV) - Greg * Rebelde Rio! - Tomás (redoblaje) * The Rain - Voces adicionales (2018) * ReBoot: The Guardian Code - Tech Ted * Mi loca tía Mick - voces adicionales * Damnation - voces adicionales * Backstage - Beckett (Thomas L. Colford) * The Walking Dead - Jared * Outsiders - Hasil Farrell * The Mist - Link * MTV's Bugging Out - Carmen * The Get Down - MC Luke Skywalker Cage (Khalil Middleton) * X Company - Harry James (2da voz) * Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Chris Fairbanks * Contraparte - voces adicionales * Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - voces adicionales * Da Vinci's Demons - Voces adicionales * Negociando con tiburones - Ashton Kutcher * The Night Shift - Devin Lawson * Masters of Sex - Henry Johnson * Recuerdos criminales -David Hayes * Justified - voces adicioanles * Taboo - voces adicionales * Los Goldberg - Dave Kim / Johnny Atkins * Todo sobre ti - Gary * Ink Master - ST. Marq * Guerrero ninja americano - James McGrath * Bizaardvark - voces adicionales * Liv y Maddie - voces adicionales * ¡Qué talento! -.voces adicionales * The Blacklist - Abe * Travelers - Wakefield * Crónicas de Seinfeld - Ping, Chico Burbuja, El Jimmy * Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Tomás (Rafael Cebrián) * Friends from College - voces adicionales * Better Call Saul - voces adicionales * The Blacklist: Redemption - Trevor * Preacher - Frankie Muniz (s2e4) Reggie (s2e5) * Bandera falsa - voces adicionales * Fuller House - voces adicionales * Grantchester - Andrew (s3e1) * Kevin puede esperar - Chale * Mozart in the Jungle - Craig * Community - Garret * Devious Maids - Fabian * Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Yitzhaki (Tamir Ginsburg) * Black Mirror ** Barman (Paul Kitson) Temp. 3 Episodio #4 ** Tusk (Charles Babalola) Temp. 3 Episodio #6 ** Anan Akhand (Anthony Welsh) Temp. 4 Episodio #3 ** Peter Dawson (Daniel Lapaine) Temp. 4 Episodio #6 * Atlanta - Justin 'Series animadas' *Los vecinos Green - Grillo Green (Cricket Green) *Oswaldo - Oswaldo *Puppy Dog Pals - Erik (Jack McBrayer) *Iggy Arbuckle (serie animada) - Robert / Chip / Monty Weevil *Mini Espías: Misión crucial - Teniente Barro / Dave Bot / Malware / Improv *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Auriculares Jones / Ruberiot *Galaxia Wander - Andy, el furioguardia (epis. 57) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Hércules *Miles del mañana - Doctor Concilium *Mr. Pickles - voces adicionales *Bajoterra - Voces adicionales *Pickle y Maní - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Voces adicionales *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Bola Rebotona Súper Increíble / Arata (epis. 30a) *Tarzan y Jane (2017) - voces adicionales *SuperMansion - Jim / Dr. Devizo (2017- presente) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Locutor radio *Pregunte a los StoryBots - Hap *Hamburguesas Bob - Jocelyn *Billy Dilley - Trogglies *Big Mouth - Estatua de la Libertad (epis. 2) *Boris y Rufus - Voces adicionales *Vampirina - Voces adicionales *Super Drags - voces adicionales *Hilda - Alcalde (2018) 'Películas' Hiroyuki Sanada *El elo - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo: Espiral - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo 2 - Ryūji Takayama (1999) Otros *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *El último hombre (2018) - Steve *La pequeña traviesa - Jess *La mansión - Djamal (Mister V) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Kyle Vogt / Peter (Nathan Fielder) *La isla de la muerte - Teniente Paul Gibson (Joey Lawrence) *Fairfield Road - Noah McManus (Jesse Metcalfe) *Jack vuelve a casa - Jack Thurlow (Rory Culkin) *Las vueltas de la vida - Sparrow McGee *Hellboy - Mattlin (redoblaje) *Brigsby Bear - Spencer (2017) *Las vueltas del amor - Sparrow (Travis Jeffery) (2016) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Nicholas *El desafío (2015) - Hernán (Gastón Soffritti) *El profesor de violín - Samuel (Kaique de Jesus) (2015) *Desenrola - Caco (Daniel Passisi) *God Tussi Great Ho - Voces adicionales *Testamento de Juventud- Edward Brittain *Rock the Kasbah: Descubriendo una estrella - Riza (Arian Moayed) (2015) *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Adam *El carnicero, el cocinero y el espadachín - Voces adicionales *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Voces adicionales *La leyenda de la tumba del dragón - Brandon Hua *Una comedia inapropiada - Voces adicionales *Man from nowhere- Dochi *Griff: el invisible - Voces adicionales *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - científico *Wasted on the Young - estudiantes *The little death - Sam *Orgullo -.Jeff Cole *Dope - Bouncer *Las cartas - Ashwani Sharma *Ha vuelto - Voces adicionales *Desi Boyz - Voces adicionales *En primera plana - Phil Saviano *Viaje gratuito - Gráficas *Don 2 - Karl (Wolfgang Stegemann) *22 minutos - Voces adicionales *Rendirse jamás 3 - Creech *El Teorema Zero - Bob *T2: Trainspotting - Voces adicionales *El Hombre Araña 3 (re-doblaje) - Voces adicionales *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Kurt (Lucas Prisor) *The Paperboy - Yardley Acheman *El Santo (2016) - Doyle Cosentino *Guardianes (2017) - Oficial *Proyecto 43 - J.J *Feed - Julian 'Películas animadas' * Animales en apuros - Scracther * La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Hunch * Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Pepe el Pollo * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal: La batalla por Mewni - Ruberiot * Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - voces adicionales * Especiales de Monster High (Electrizadas) - voces adicionales * La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - voces adicionales * La mecánica del corazón - voces adicionales * Extraterrestres de Tellur - Tellurophagus * Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Teniente Baba (Scott Gibbs) * Bad Cat - Repartidor 'Documentales' *Kilos de mascotas - Travis Brorsen *Alto Leblon - Guiga de Ny *Océano Índico con Simon Reeve - Simon Reeve *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Marvin *Heroína(s) - voces adicionales *La historia olvidada - Joe Moniaci *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales 'Realities shows' *Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales *Guerrero ninja americano - Voces adicionales *Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsay - Voces adicionales Cortos animados * Dos huevos más - Renfrow Anime *Juushinki Pandora - Leon Lau (Tomoaki Maeno) *Yo-Kai Watch - Directador (Tadashi Miyazawa) / Rubeus J *Kids on the Slope - Shigetora Maruo (Ayumu Murase) *Mononoke - Medicine Seller (Takahiro Sakurai) *Ping Pong: The Animation - Yamada Películas de anime * Big Fish & Begonia - Chisong Zi (Jie Zhang) * Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - voces adicionales Videojuegos * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Estudio Mandinga * Civisa Media * Palmera Record * Marmac Group * Caja de Ruidos * Masterdubbing * Main Post * Non Stop Digital * Magma Productora * Video Dub * Nicetopost * Gapsa * Videorecord * Crystal Dub * Waira Studio Traducción y adaptación *Juushinki Pandora *Little Nick (segunda temporada) *Liz & Dick *Ace of Cakes *Wasted on the Young *2 días en Nueva York *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet *Hello I Must Be Going *This Is Not My Life *Lip Service *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (doblaje de argentina) *La loca mansión del profesor Ambrosio (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos (quinta temporada) *DC Cupcakes *Hotel Hell *Belly 2: Millionaire Boyz Club *Amor en la mesa de navidad *Alcatraz: Sin salida *Madagascar: Un mundo aparte *Ruby Gloom (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Esposa joven *Kids on the Slope *Mononoke Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010